


The Permy Thorny and the Injured One

by SkyChasingDreamer



Category: Gintama
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChasingDreamer/pseuds/SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured Hijikata, hurt/comfort, gay as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Permy Thorny and the Injured One

**Author's Note:**

> FOR SILVIA -- YOU ARE TOO GOOD TO ME THANK YOU

Gintoki climbed.

What he was doing wasn't anywhere near legal, but when did he ever care about that? He was on a mission! A very personal one, but a mission nonetheless. His foot slipped in its hold and he squeaked, clinging to the wall like a suction cup until he regained his balance. There were some serious Assassins Greed skills going on and he started humming softly to create his own theme music. The window he was after was three stories up and the window was open, luck was on his side, this was meant to happen. The lights were off, but he was sure it was the right room. Reaching the sill, he hit the highest notes of the song he was making up as he went and started to pull himself up.

“What the hell are you doin', bastard?”

“Shh! You'll blow my cover!”

Gintoki struggled crawling through the narrowed window and tripped on the base of the frame, falling flat on his face with a scream. He lost no time on his belly though and wiggled his way to the bed, his theme song still sounding in his throat. It was easy to tell, just from one look, that Hijikata was uncomfortable. He could see from the bedside lamp that Hijikata's shoulders were stiff and rigid and he was sitting... oddly. To anyone else he would have looked normal sitting propped up on some pillows, but his hips were tilted just a little too much to the left and while his brow usually had a furrow in it, the lines wrinkling it were deeper than normal. Gintoki reached the bed and clamored up onto his knees, then grinned at the way Hijikata was frowning and squinting at him.

“Yo!”

“I should throw you right back out that window.”

“Aww, but I came all this way to see you!” Gintoki rested his head on his hands on the edge of the bed and looked up at Hijikata with big eyes, blinking innocently as he wriggled his fingers. “You crippled?”

Hijikata smacked his forehead. “No! Shouldn't even be here overnight, but it's what Kondo-san wanted.”

There was a patch on Hijikata's right cheek and an uncovered scrape above his left brow. He was wearing his blue yukata, so Gintoki couldn't see where the bandages were, but he knew they were there. It made his stomach turn over. He was no stranger to injury and seeing wounds didn't bother him, but making that connection to anyone outside himself, it didn't feel good. He knew it was a ridiculous notion, but he felt he should have been there – wherever Hijikata had been when it had happened.

“Did your dick get sliced off?”

Hijikata smacked him again. “N-no, asshole!”

“Maybe I should see for myself?”

“A –” Hijikata's face twisted and he glared hard, then looked away, ordering lowly, “Lock the door.”

Grinning, Gintoki hopped up to his feet and gave a mocking salute before prancing off to the door. It was a hospital and for safety's sake there weren't actual locks on the doors. Knowing that, Gintoki grabbed a chair and jammed it beneath the handle, then checked the hold to make sure it'd stay put. He'd had people walk in on him doing strange things in hospitals, the last thing he wanted was uninvited guests when he was going down on his boyfriend.

Sticking his tongue out at the door for good measure, he went back to the bed. When he was close enough, Hijikata reached out and grabbed the closest part of Gintoki's shirt to yank him down. It didn't take any pulling at all to get Gintoki to lean down and kiss him the way he'd been wanting to. Hijikata had been undercover for weeks, so Gintoki hadn't heard a single thing from him. He hadn't even known Hijikata was in the hospital until Sougo had plopped down next to him at the dango stand and taken a stick in exchange for the information. It'd taken two more sticks to get what room Hijikata was in out of Gintoki's fellow sadist, the damn brat.

He brushed a hand through Hijikata's hair and cradled the back of his head as they kissed. Hijikata held onto the front of Gintoki's clothes with both hands, unable to raise his right one too high because of the needle in his arm. His left one was able to go up enough to slide over Gintoki's shoulder and around to the back of his neck, but no higher. Gintoki knew they couldn't have sex, not the kind they really wanted, Hijikata's body wouldn't be able to take it as he was. It wouldn't matter how careful Gintoki was, he'd still end up hurting him and he refused to do that. A little pain he knew Hijikata enjoyed, but sex would be so excruciating that his lover would find no pleasure in it, which meant Gintoki would find no pleasure in it, either.

Gintoki leaned over Hijikata and kissed him back into the pillows he was propped against. He kissed Hijikata fully, soundly, so thoroughly that neither of them got the chance to even take a short breath through their mouths. Hijikata's breaths became short and quick through his nose and his fingers tightened, but he refused to turn his head for air. Gintoki used his lips and tongue as the weapons of subjugation they were until Hijikata was clinging to him with fingers that shook and a body that shuddered.

He'd been with Hijikata long enough to know what he liked and what he didn't, but it was a constant learning experience. He leaned into Hijikata as much as he dared and cupped Hijikata's cheek, his thumb brushing the crest of the bone there. His eyes had closed and he curled his tongue, dragging it over the roof of Hijikata's mouth until the other moaned. Gintoki kissed him harder after the sound, his fingers tangling in Hijikata's hair to drag another noise from him. Hijikata was holding onto him so forcefully that Gintoki had to put a knee on the bed and use it to support his weight and keep him balanced.

Hijikata finally turned his head and took a big gasp of air that turned into labored panting right after. Gintoki shoved his nose into Hijikata's bangs and kissed his forehead before he took a deep breath. He used to think that wanting to smell Hijikata was weird, but he argued against himself over the matter because the man smelled inexplicably _good_. He wasn't the only one with the affliction, he knew, he'd felt Hijikata sniffing at the back of his neck some nights or giving his yukata a whiff when he thought Gintoki wasn't looking. He thought it was some kind of possessive thing or maybe something people just _did_ after awhile, he really didn't know. What he did know was that he was well passed the point of trying to hide it, he openly and very obviously inhaled, relishing in the musky scent he hadn't had for too long. He held it in his lungs until they burned and let it out quick so he could take another breath of it. 

“Fuck,” Hijikata muttered, kissing Gintoki's jaw, “ _fuck_ – do somethin' already.”

Gintoki snorted, then actually laughed when Hijikata punched his chest to get him going. Kissing Hijikata's brow one more time, right on the scrape, he pulled back and went to the end of the bed. He yanked the sheet back and crawled onto the bed, his eyes boring into the bandages coming down Hijikata's right leg all the way to the knee. He undid the knot of the ties and deftly pulled the yukata open to see just how much of Hijikata was covered in those bandages. 

The one on his leg went all the way up and disappeared beneath his boxers, which Gintoki then took it upon himself to remove. He wanted to  _see_ , he couldn't do that with fabric in the way. It was a little difficult for Hijikata to lift his hips, so Gintoki had to help him, but it was worth it to see all the damage. 

The bandage thank fully stopped at the top of Hijikata's thigh and his hips would've looked okay if they weren't bruised. Another bandaged was wrapped around his lower stomach and covered nearly half of his torso. There were more bruises and little scrapes, all of which were disconcerting, but none of which stopped Gintoki from kissing every single blotch and blemish. He started at the deep purple bruise on Hijikata's left collarbone and worked his way downward while his hands smoothed over the bandages. His touch was light and reverent and he knew without looking that Hijikata was flushed and gritting his teeth. He liked it though, Gintoki knew, and not just because the evidence was made obvious by Hijikata's thickening cock. 

Gintoki kissed over the bandages, too, wondering what was underneath and wanting to remove them to see. He wouldn't, but he  _would_ be seeing it for himself soon enough, just not yet. Patience wasn't exactly his strongest attribute, but he could at least wait until the next day. He knew Hijikata liked this in the way he shuddered and bit back small noises and also in how he kept trying to pull Gintoki up by the hair to kiss him. 

“Quit tuggin' so hard,” Gintoki said against Hijikata's hip – the bastard secretly liked it every time Gintoki talked into his skin. “I'm a little busy down here.”

Hijikata hissed and began to say something back, but whatever it was turned into strained gargling when Gintoki wrapped his fingers around Hijikata's dick. He pumped a couple times, but that was all he really needed to do, Hijikata was already hard. Giving Hijikata's hip a little bite, enough to leave a light mark of his own design, he moved his head until he could take Hijikata into his mouth. He often indulged in fooling around and dragging things out, but at the moment he wasn't interested in that. The only thing on his mind was making Hijikata feel good, getting him off, relaxing him, making him comfortable. 

He didn't take Hijikata in very deep, instead running his tongue under and around the crest. He braced a hand on Hijikata's hip to stop him from bucking up like he wanted to and usually it took two hands to still him, but when he was wounded like this, it only took one. The fingers in his hair got so tight they hurt, but he didn't mind, he liked it when Hijikata pulled his hair. He fisted the base of Hijikata's cock and sucked at the head, wriggling his tongue in the slit every so often. Precum coated his tongue and he hummed, he'd missed the taste of him.

The taste, the smell, the goddamn bastard had such a hold on Gintoki that he'd _missed_ him, every bit of him. Even the look on his face when he was cranky and hadn't had a cigarette yet or the way Hijikata's brow ticked up and down when he was particularly irritated. He'd missed the moans and gasps and groans that were sounding from above and he would have smirked if his mouth weren't preoccupied when one of Hijikata's hands left his hair and suddenly the sounds were quieter. That was how he knew he was doing a damn good job, Hijikata had to muffle himself to keep his voice down – such a thing was ultimately gratifying. 

Gintoki sucked harder, his cheeks hollowed, and he took Hijikata down a little deeper, down to the top of his hand. He began to bob his head a bit, but didn't pull of even though it was getting more difficult for him to breathe. His eyes scrunched tighter shut in concentration and his hips thrust against nothing, seeking friction that wasn't there. Hijikata moaned loudly into his palm, no doubt he was watching, and his legs shifted, holding tighter on either side of Gintoki's body.

“W-wait... hgg – fuck, wait,” Hijikata's fingers were iron grips on his hair, the nails digging into his scalp, “I d – _ahn_ – don't wanna c-cum yet....”

Gintoki didn't listen, he kept going and moved his hand down to fondle Hijikata's sack. He opened his mouth wider and took Hijikata down deeper until his nose was in pubes and there was no more for him to take. He relaxed his throat and sucked on his way up, breathing unevenly through his nose. Hijikata's grip tightened impossibly, but it was no use, his cock was throbbing in Gintoki's mouth and within seconds it was pulsing larger. Gintoki's lips had to stretch wider and his tongue followed the thick vein on the underside of Hijikata's dick just before cum filled his mouth.

Swallowing proved to be a lot more challenging than he would have liked, he was just so short of breath. He almost didn't swallow in time for the first pulse that filled his mouth, but he managed, barely. Hijikata was making broken noises, cut off groans and chipped moans, all of which was sexy and went right to Gintoki's cock. He couldn't breathe, but he kept swallowing reflexively again and again until Hijikata had emptied himself and had nothing else to give. Hijikata's body went limp, his hand fell away from Gintoki's hair, and his legs stopped pressing against his sides. Gintoki pulled up off him and took ragged breaths, coughing a little, and kissed Hijikata's bandaged inner thigh lightly. He breathed there for several minutes and rolled his tongue around his mouth, groaning at the thick salty aftertaste. He looked up and Hijikata was watching him, his cheeks red and lips swollen from being bitten and spit slick.

“You a-asshole,” Hijikata muttered and gave Gintoki's cheek the lightest little pap.

Gintoki scoffed and crawled up the length of Hijikata's body, never looking away, to kiss him. It was slower than before and Gintoki made sure Hijikata got a good taste of himself. He liked doing that, it always made Hijikata's flush get deeper or spread down his neck. Gintoki was careful to keep himself raised on his knees with his hands both sides of Hijikata so he didn't have to put much of his weight down. Hijikata's arms slid around Gintoki's neck and held him close, his fingers digging in as they had before, but for a different reason this time. Their lips broke with a wet sound that had made Gintoki's stomach turn over.

“A-and you... ah....”

Hijikata glanced down meaningfully to where Gintoki's cock was pressing firmly against the front of his pants, but he only shook his head, replying, “It's fine, you can make it up to me some other time. Just lemme... rest here a minute.”

Gintoki cautiously laid down and turned his head to press his cheek to Hijikata's chest so he was staring at the IV bag. He followed the tube down from the bag and where it connected to the needle pressed into Hijikata's hand. Staring at it was very sobering, it quickly washed the heat of arousal out of him and left him something akin to uneasy. The bag dripped – _drip, drip, drip_ – and Gintoki found the tape holding the needle into Hijikata's skin offensive somehow. It might have been stupid, but he didn't like it, however, he'd have liked for Hijikata to not have ended up in a fucking hospital.

“You don't have to stay.”

“Don't be stupid, bastard.”

Hijikata's arms were still wrapped around Gintoki, almost as if they were cradling him in place. That might have just been fanciful thinking, but it felt nice, like he was wanted. He knew Hijikata wanted him there, but at times it was hard for that thought to actually register as it might have for someone other than himself. His way of thinking was somewhat... skewed, to say the least. He didn't know how long he rested there, but the very first time Hijikata shifted, Gintoki was ready to leap up off him.

“I'm the hurt one, yet you're the one on top of me.”

Gintoki lifted himself and pulled back until he could get off the bed. “Wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't gotten hurt.”

The words were a _little_ more snappish than he'd intended for them to be, but he took some of the bite out of them by throwing a smile Hijikata's way. He went to the door and removed the chair so that when a nurse did come by, there wouldn't be some big alarm that whoever it was couldn't get a patient's door open. Returning to the bed, he found Hijikata tying up his yukata and Gintoki kicked off his boots, then took off his own yukata. He didn't fold it or anything, just hung it on the IV stand to cover the bag – he could still hear it though, the _drip, drip, drip._

Hijikata wriggled toward his right side when Gintoki approached the bed and once he saw that, he was on it. He went to the other side of the bed and fit himself behind Hijikata, spooning him to keep him propped up. He pulled the sheet up over them when Hijikata settled and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, pressing them fully together. Their legs tangled and Gintoki gently felt out the bandages through the yukata, mapping out exactly where they covered.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Hijikata groaned and his body went slack, “that's so much better. Couldn't get the fuckin' pillows right at all.”

“Gin-san is better than any pillow.”

“T'ch that's not true, moron, pillows don't talk.”

Gintoki laughed into Hijikata's shoulder. “That's no way to talk to the man keeping you comfortable!”

Hijikata huffed and grumbled something unintelligible, but then half-turned, propping himself up on his right arm, to grab Gintoki's chin. Gintoki always liked it when Hijikata kissed him like this, forcing his head to stay in place while Hijikata took the kisses he wanted. He smirked and licked his lips when Hijikata was done, enjoying the flush he saw before Hijikata had turned back around. 

“I better not feel anythin' pokin' at my ass later.”

Gintoki nosed at the back of Hijikata's neck. “If you do, ignore it or I'll dry hump you to get off.” Hijikata snorted and Gintoki asked against the knob of his spine, “What happened?”

“Raid went fine,” Hijikata sighed, “just got a little rough at the end.”

“Sounds like they had a problem with authority.”

“Reminds me of someone else I know.”

Hijikata pointedly nudged his ass backward and Gintoki gave him a squeeze in return. He didn't ask anything more, it wouldn't help if he did. Hijikata could only give so many details since it was considered classified and whatnot and really Gintoki was satisfied that Hijikata was with him again. 

“M'fallin' asleep,” Hijikata warned and his voice sounded so drowsy, like he was already mostly drifting away. “S'warmer now. One sheet's not 'nough.”

Gintoki chuckled and patted Hijikata's stomach. “Sleep, bastard. I don't want you all cranky and gross in the morning.”

The elbow Hijikata drove back into him was lacking a lot of the force it usually had, but that may or may not have been intentional. Gintoki knew the moment Hijikata was asleep and he knew he'd be awake awhile longer keeping watch. He hadn't brought his bokken, the hospital got really weird if weapons were brought into the building and he didn't want to get kicked out or arrested as some sort of threat. So, he breathed Hijikata in and kept carefully touching his body, still mapping out the new wounds. He thought about whether there would be any new scars and also about what they'd do once Hijikata got better, all the while the IV bag kept up its  _drip, drip, drip_ well into the night.

-o-O-o-

Gintoki woke to... something. He didn't know what it was that woke him, but he knew it in his bones that it was much too early for someone like him to be awake. He blinked his bleary eyes open and tightened his arm around Hijikata, his nose wrinkling against the black hairs tickling it. Lifting his head, thinking maybe a nurse had come in to check up on Hijikata, he was only _slightly_ surprised to find Sougo sitting on a chair next to the bed with his phone pointed at them. 

“You're not very cute in the morning, danna.”

“What're you talkin' 'bout, m'adorable,” Gintoki slurred back just before he yawned. “You better be gettin' me those pictures later.”

“I might... but it'll cost you.”

Gintoki smirked and curled a leg tighter around one of Hijikata's. “Brat.”

Hijikata was still sound asleep and it was so warm under the sheet, so comfortable, he didn't want that to end just yet. They'd barely moved over the night, except to become more tangled, and Gintoki kept his arm securely around Hijikata's waist. If Hijikata could still sleep so deeply, it had to mean he wasn't in too much pain and that was comforting. He didn't care that Sougo was there, he kissed Hijikata's neck and subtly checked him over just to visually make sure that he was fine. 

“I'll tell you a good story about us if you leave and make sure no one bothers us for a couple hours.”

Sougo had his head resting on his hand. “And buy me dango?”

Gintoki scowled at him, but... relented, “Deal, but only if there's a sale.”

Smirking, Sougo got up and gave a backward wave. “Don't do anything dirty!”

Sticking his tongue out at Sougo's back, Gintoki waited for the door to close before plastering himself happily to Hijikata's back once more.

** The End **

 


End file.
